Unleashed Heir: Reloaded
by XNNMX
Summary: Who new that you could find more answers in Basilisk Venom then the people around you gave you Harry will find out who he truly is as the Basilisk Venom gives him a Curse Seal and a new life as he learns under his last family member Sasuke Uchiha No Slash
1. Who are you?

……_**:::: Unleashed Heir ::::……**_

A gleaming silver sword had appeared inside the hat, its handle glittering with rubies the size of eggs.

"KILL THE BOY! LEAVE THE BIRD! THE BOY IS BEHIND YOU. SNIFF -- SMELL HIM."

Harry was on his feet, ready. The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous …

It lunged blindly -- Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands…

The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true -- Harry threw his whole weight behind the sword and drove it to the hilt into the roof of the serpent's mouth…

But as warm blood drenched Harry's arms, he felt a searing pain just above his elbow. One long, poisonous fang was sinking deeper and deeper into his arm and it splintered as the basilisk keeled over sideways and fell, twitching, to the floor.

Harry slid down the wall. He gripped the fang that was spreading venom/poison through his body and wrenched it out of his arm. But he knew it was too late. White-hot pain was spreading slowly and steadily from the wound. Even as he dropped the fang and watched his own blood soaking his robes, his vision went foggy.

The Chamber was dissolving in a whirl of dull color…

Pain…

Pain white hot boiling pain was all he could feel…

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't remember what happened to him…

What could cause him so much scorching pain…?

He didn't know where he was…

He winced as he felt another stab of pain shocking threw his small young and currently fragile body like lightning burning threw his veins and Magic pathway's…

He gasped in hope and fear, as he heard the sound of shuffling feet coming closer to his current still person.

He dared not even open his eyes fearing that he would regret it from all the pain that was rolling threw his body like a waterfall would roll of a cliff…

The person or thing or whatever it might be, seemed to come to a stop…

He could feel the persons shadow covering his pain filled body, like a cloak would cover whatever was underneath it…

Wincing he took a sharp intake of breath as he felt two finger tips tap his forehead…

"What is your name?"

A male!

Adult?

No…

Teenager…

Yes but he new no one could really blame him… The voice of person that was currently towering over his fragile form, had a voice of a teenager, but it was deep and cold… It was so mature it soaked your very soul in understanding that this person had seen things that had forced him to grow mature…No time for fun and games…

He tried to reply, he really did but all that passed his blood stained quivering lips was a gurgle and more blood came out of the confines of his throat…

"Shhhh… Hold still I'll make the pain go away…" The person's voice was still the same but if he didn't know any better he would have thought it was softer, more gentle… Caring?

' _Probably just taking pity on me just like everyone else' _The young youth thought bitterly to himself.

Then he felt it…

Power, Magic? No it wasn't Magic it felt like it…But it was more… It was strong it was thick, it didn't flow like Magic did.

It wasn't fine and thin like Magic was…

It was thick…

It had a cold feeling to it…

But it was relaxing…

The Magic, no the Thick-Magic was flowing into his body…Every inch of his body started to shiver in pleasure and pain…

Pleasure from the feeling of this foreign power in his veins…

And…

Pain from the white hot pain that was left over from before…

Then it was gone…

All the pain and pleasure was gone he felt no pain at all he felt fine, normal…His everyday self…

He wistfully let out a breath of air filled with relief as he slowly opened his Emerald green orbs that life had named eyes.

And he promptly snapped them shut again, from what he saw…

"Now tell me what is your name?" The person asked again, back to his cold voice without a trace of pity or softness.

"H-harry… Harry Potter" Harry answered the teenager in a wary small voice.

"Harry Potter…Potter…" The teen seemed to be testing his name in his mouth as if trying to remember something…

" Ummm… Mr?…Who are you and where are we?" Harry asked he still had his eyes shut, he just didn't understand what he saw the person's eyes they were…they were!—

"We are in your mind Harry…And as for who I am…I am your Ancestor" The Teen answered.

Harry's eyes shot open in shock and disbelief from what he had just heard.

Mind?

Ancestor?

This was already to much to take in he could already feel a headache coming on…

Was it possible to have a headache while you are in the place that it was usually located?

" W-what do you mean we are in my mind?" He asked while trying to avoid looking at the teens eyes… Red eyes that kept spinning and spinning…

"We are in your mind-scape… In here I can view all of your memories, which I have and from what I could see it seemed as though you were trying to save your best friends little sister by defeating a _Modified-Snake summon_" The teen replied while spitting out the words 'Snake' And 'Summon' with distaste.

"GINNY! Where is she! We--…" Before Harry could continue his little outburst of worry, which while having his outburst he had shot up to his feet in panic, the teen suddenly placed a hand on the boys shoulder making him shut up and look in the boys eyes…Seemingly hypnotized…

"Calm down your body is currently still in the Chamber, so is hers, in your mind Time passes at a unbelievable slow pace but we still have much to discuss and I need to explain how you are going to save the girl because Tom Riddle seems to be healing the Snake" The teen ordered with a strong voice.

"Oh…Okay so y-you say you are my ancestor does that mean you are a Potter? And what are you doing here?" Harry asked with excitement completely letting his worry for anything out side his mind crash down knowing that they had time.

"I guess you could say I am a Potter, I still don't understand why I have any decedents…I was the last living member of the Clan who would re-populate it…Maybe there was another survivor?, NO! Impossible but if it was impossible that means Itac--! No! Now that would be impossible Itachi would never do such a thing he is a murderer, but the proof is here, in your blood…" The Teen seemed to be answering Harry's question when suddenly he seemed lost in his own muttering of questions; while seemingly denying something with a expression of disbelief.

Harry just looked at the Teen. Then started taking the time to examine his surrounding's… Not that there was much to examine he was in a white room with?… No walls? Just white everything was white seemingly going on forever…Apart from the far corner to his left he could see Glowing green stains and feel dark magic radiating from the area.

But the corner that got his attention most, was behind him… He could see some kind of tentacles of Purple vile sickening power thick power suffocating power… Lashing onto invisible walls around it and climbing towards them…

When Harry noticed that the Teen wasn't talking anymore; but staring intently at the Purple power coming towards them, did he snap his attention back to him.

" So what's your real name and why don't you get out of my body?" Harry asked in confusion.

"The reason I'm still here is because I cannot come back out of your body, our souls and minds are merging together so that we become one" The Teen answered for him, but Harry could swear he heard him whisper _' But that isn't the only thing that's merging with you…us…'_

There was a long silence, filled with tension that could easily be cut by a knife, as they just started at each other…

"My name is…Sasuke Uchiha…And I will be training you to continue OUR Clan…And become it's Heir" The Newly named Sasuke said his expression unreadable.

His blood red and Three black Tomoe Sharingan eyes spinning franticly at the possibility of training an Heir…His Heir…The Uchiha's Heir.

The Uchiha's Last And Only Hope…

The blood of the Uchiha Clan ran deep in the veins of Harry James Potter. And he was going to make bloody sure to bring it out to its full potential.

* * *

I won't have too many A/N's around i've remade the story i hope you enjoy reading it just as much as i en joy typing it!

When you see (*1) Or any other number it means that at the end of the story in the A/N there will be info about that part it was found ^^ You will have a better understanding in the next chapter i think cuz i put some on it.

XNNMX Please Review its all i ask in return!


	2. Chapter One

……_**:::: Unleashed Heir ::::……**_

**Previously on Unleashed Heir…**

"_My name is…Sasuke Uchiha…And I will be training you to continue OUR Clan…And become it's Heir" The Newly named Sasuke said his expression unreadable._

_His blood red and Three black Tomoe Sharingan eyes spinning franticly at the possibility of training an Heir…His Heir…The Uchiha's Heir._

_The Uchiha's Last And Only Hope…_

_The blood of the Uchiha Clan ran deep in the veins of Harry James Potter. And he was going to make bloody sure to bring it out to its full potential…_

_Unleashed Heir: Chapter One_

" I would like to warn everybody that once you have all finished eating up I would like you all to follow your Heads of Houses out of the Great Hall and back to your Dormitories where you should stay unless told other wise by Prefects or Heads of Houses, the Curfew is now at 5:00 O' clock instead of 7:00 O' clock. I wo---…." Before the Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore could finish his speech most of the students stood up and started complaining about the new curfew…

" WHAT! Why?!" Some sore loser from the Ravenclaw table stood and shouted.

" What do you mean we have to be in at FIVE!" A Slytherin idiot bellowed loudly.

And he just couldn't understand the rest of the complaints, there was one from the Gryffindors table that he could hear and so could anyone else.

" Where's Potter and the two Weasley's ?!" Seamus Finnigan bellowed over everyone else's complaints.

" Yeah! Where's Potter and the Blood Traitors?!" Shrieked one Pansy Parkinson; while she looked at Draco Malfoy hopefully wondering if she did a good job at insulting the Weasley's like he did so often.

" Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are busy right no--…" Once again the Head Master got cut off.

" Who are you calling Blood Traitor's Parkinson!" Fred or George Weasley yelled at the Slytherin table, Making Pansy shrink into herself.

" Father said that you Blood Traitor's are a bunch of Ginger Muggle lovers! You are betraying us Pure bloods! He also said that you only love Muggles because you are scared of joining us, the PURE bloods! TRAITOR'S!" Draco Malfoy shot back at the Weasley Twins.

" Now, now plea--…" And yet again he got cut off…Poor Albus…

" YEAH WELL IF WE ARE SCARED HOW COME OUR BROTHER IS DOWN IN THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS ITSELF, USING GRIFFINDOR'S COURAGE TO SAVE OUR BABY SISTER!" Fred Weasley bellowed at Draco making him pale, but he quickly put back his arrogant smirk and stood from his table.

" Well where is the proof that he is in the Chamber of secrets!? As if some Mudblood lover could ever find the Chamber Of Lord Salazar himself!" Came the quick and witty reply of Malfoy.

" Yeah! Well we got proof! We can use our Magi-Cam to show you!" George shot back.

" Go on then show us! Show us all what is happening to Scar-Head and the Blood Traitor!" Draco shot back arrogantly, while the rest and a select few from other House table's nodded in agreement.

The Twins quickly set to work.

Pulling out there latest invention ' Magi-Cam' A box where you could insert the Hair of your Victim and watch his/her every move on a Screen of any size you choose depending on the option you chose.

They set up the Magi-Cam and chose the Option ' Kick Ass Large' The screen was about the half the size of the Great Hall, they inserted both Harry's and Ron's Hair _' You never know when you might need some hair'_ Was Fred's thought as he switched the Enchanted gadget ON.

The black screen soon became white for a few seconds before, It Spilt in Two, On the left side they could see Ronald Weasley and he was doing the most heroic th---… Wait no he wasn't he was just sitting there on the Floor in front of a wall of rocks…It seemed that they caved in…

The Right side hadn't Activated yet…

" HA! So that's what your Griffindor's courage can do! It looks like he is stuck in a Sewer did he get lost!? HAHAHAA!" Draco and the rest of the Slytherin table burst into laughter except a select few.

" Stupid Brother, Embarrassing us like that" George muttered to himself as they waited for Harry's side of the Screen to Turn ON…

" Maybe Potter is in a circus looking for Slytherins Monster! HAHAHAAA!"

" SHUT UP MALFOY! It's Turning ON!"

True to Hannha Abbot's word the Screen started to flicker from white to black then it turned ON…

And Everyone in the room gasped; in shock and horror.

Soon the gasps turned into Screams, Shrieks of disbelief and Horror once again, once they took in more of what they saw on the screen into there brains to try and un-puzzle a complicated Puzzle…

They could see a Chamber with Statues of Snakes along the Path…

They could see Ginny Weasley on the floor out cold or possibly dead they couldn't tell…

They could see a Teenager with a handsome face, making hissing noises aiming them at…at…

A very big snake…A Basilisk…

Who was just coming of off the wet ground…

And it was 'staring' with no eye's at one Harry James Potter…

Harry was on the floor…Face first…In a pool of his own blood…Not moving one inch…

The Basilisk lunged to finish what it started…

All the Students and Staff member's in the Great Hall could only watch in horror as the Basilisk dove it's head straight to Harry, Mouth wide open with Millions upon Millions of Fangs dripping with Saliva…

' BOOM' 'CRASH' 'CRACK'…

All was silent as they watched the Mushroom cloud of rubble and dust clear out too see what they were expecting… '_Harry's body dangling in the Basilisks mouth as it chewed on him like some kind of old chew toy…'_ Many of them thought.

But what they saw was completely the opposite…


	3. Chapter Two

……_**:::: Unleashed Heir ::::……**_

**Previously on Unleashed Heir…**

' _BOOM' 'CRASH' 'CRACK'…_

_All was silent as they watched the Mushroom cloud of rubble and dust clear out too see what they were expecting… '__Harry's body dangling in the Basilisks mouth as it chewed on him like some kind of old chew toy…'__ Many of them thought._

_But what they saw was completely the opposite…_

_Unleashed Heir: Chapter Two_

Everyone's jaw within the Great Hall dropped to the floor as they saw the impossible…

Harry was standing up, with his face looking straight at the wet sewer like floor, having his raven black bangs of hair covering his face. Hiding everything and nothing at the same time…

His body was hunched and was currently shaking uncontrollably, the reason why it was. no one new at this moment in time.

His whole body as a whole was hunched and limp while shaking, only one part of his body was misplaced in the whole 'pathetic' picture…

His right arm, one that was bleeding profoundly by the way, was held out…

His hand was wide open…Holding the 'Nose' of the Basilisk, and by the looks of it, stopping it from moving onwards towards him.

The Basilisk screeched and wailed as Harry's wide open palm turned into a fist, crushing the tip of the Basilisk face.

" W-what! treachery is this! This…This invention of yours must be some kind of joke!" Draco Malfoy bellowed across of the Great Hall snapping people out of there shocked state, and making them turn there heads towards his, Fred and Georges direction.

"L-l-lisen! Malfoy! This ain't some joke! Our products have never gone wrong!" Fred or was it George? Bellowed right back to Draco.

"Oi! What about that potion that was supposed to grow my---..!!--!" A Ravenclaw asked, but wasn't able to finish his sentence before he found a sock magically stuffed down his throat.

"Anywa--…!" Before Fred could continue his sentence they all heard 'it'…And looked back at the direction of the Screen that was still ON…Harry's Screen.

_**((~~~Chamber Of Secrets, A few minutes before the Great Hall scene~~~))**_

Harry's eyes snapped open!

He shot to his feet while the mushroom cloud of dust and rumble started settling down. Only one thought seeped into his mind while the merging continued with Uchiha Sasuke his ancestor…

"_POWER! Lets see how my power is useful with this new me!"_

Before he could finish that thought his right arm shot out of the Mushroom cloud and clamped around the 'Nose' of the Basilisk that tried to lunge at him and swallow him whole.

THERE! He got it… Now lets see what this new me can do…

'SNAP'!

"**KKKKSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"**

Was the cry of the Basilisk as Harrys clamed hand turned into a fist, literally ripping of the skin of the Basilisk.

He couldn't hold it in anymore…

His uncontrollable shaking came back full force as his head shot up facing the moon threw the gaping hole within the Chambers ceiling, and allowed the most unnerving and bone chilling laugh the students and select few staff members, who were still watching threw the Screen, heard within their lives.

_**((~~~Great Hall, Present Time~~~))**_

All the occupants of the Great Hall felt a cold shiver go down there spines as they heard the terrible bone chilling laugh…

One student, who was sitting on the Syltherin house table let one stray and hopefull thought pass threw her mind.

"_Harry…Don't change…Be okay…Please."_**(*1)**

_**((~~~Chamber Of Secrets, Present Time~~~))**_** (*2)**

Harrys body slowly but surly stopped shaking…So did his bone chilling and wistful laugh…

Harry looked towards his right…And saw the damage he dealt to the Basilisk, he still couldn't stop that one last cold and emotionless chuckle escape his bloody lips as he saw the damage he dealt to the Snake summon.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke had explained everything to him.

How he was born within the Shinobi continent's from thousand upon thousand of years ago…

How he grew up with the love of a family…Until that night when his brother, Itachi Uchiha, wiped out the whole of the Uchiha Clan a Clan of powerful Sharingan Warriors.

He explained what the Sharingan was and that he had the dormant blood of the Uchiha within his veins, but because it was so dormant, and wasn't active, instead of giving him better vision it damaged his eyes giving his eyes the need of having lenses in front of them.

He also told him how he lived on as a 'Avenger' using Hate and Anger as his Sword and Shield…

He told him about his best friend and 'adopted' brother, Uzumaki Naruto, now known as Naruto Namikaze.

He told him of how he threw his life away for power to kill his brother, by joining Orochimaru the Snake sennin…

Then came his ending, of how Orochimaru tried to take over his body to use the Sharingan bloodline as a weapon to destroy.

How Sasuke himself defeated the Snake sennin, but apearently the Vile snake wasn't done yet and used one last summoning jutsu to summon a new type of snake summon that he had been creating over the 3 years of training he had Sasuke do.

The snake summon was meant to be a snake summon of medium size, very weak in defense, but attack and speed were phenomenal!

The trick with this Snake summon was that it was supposed to weaken deceant Shinboi who refused to join Orochimaru, by weakening the Shinobi Orochimaru would be able to give them a Curse Seal and force them to follow him by force threw said Curse Seal. And if by some un-said reason, Orochimaru couldn't place a Curse Seal on the Shinobi then the Snake summon could.

Just by biting the Target and allowing it take to see if the Shinobi lived threw the transformation the Curse Seal required to do…

So, after defeating Orochimaru and having the Snake-teme Summon his modified Snake summon, Sasuke was still weak from the battle with Orochimaru, so the snake had a easy time devouring him.

But what Orochimaru didn't know was that, by devouring him his mind still lived somehow had he had the ability to watch threw the Snake's eyes… Till this very day…

From what Sasuke had concluded, by having the Snake summon or Basilisk bite Harry his mind and DNA that still hadn't burned into the acid that was the Basilisks Stomach, passed threw the poison and threw Harry and stayed there getting attached…

Sasuke's blood and DNA lived in Harry so they were quickly merging…

Sasuke also concluded it would take only about one year until he fully merged with Harry but it would take a little longer for there other Occupant to merge with their already merged form.

As Harry started waking up from his 'Nap' Sasuke did a little 'Tweaking' to help him with his battle.

_**((~~~Chamber of secrets~~~))**_

Harry stood there staring at the Basilisk, a patronizing cold glare settled itself on his face as his left hand slowly went up to his face (Seeing as tho his right hand was still busy holding the basilisk in place) and reached for his broken glasses.

Once his glasses were in his hold he…Crushed them within his hands.

And allowed himself to think a few last words before the true battle began…

"_Curse Seal COME TO ME!"_ He thought demandingly to himself…

And finally…

"_SHARINGAN!"_ **(*3)**

_**((~~~Great Hall, Present Time~~~))**_

Everyone one in the Great Hall watched as Black kickass flame like tattoo's started running up and down Harrys right arm all the way to his face, it stopped half way. Staying on the right side of his face and leaving his left side un-tattooed…

Everyone was so hypnotized watching the flaming like tattoos spread along Harry's body, that they didn't see his right eye turn blood red, with one black tomoe spinning around slowly but surely gaining speed…

* * *

(*1): Yup i am having a Sneaky serpent girl crushing on Harry! ^^ If ya can guess who it is ( Its pretty simple cuz there r only 2 girls in Slytherin that Harry does date in fanfiction) You will get a cookie! ^^ Or maybe i'll allow you to suggest somthing for the Story :p

(*2): These r time skips and will be there for each time i...skip time? or place! So please don't get confuesed!

(*3): I'm sure people will be telling me im overpowering Harry with the Sharingan already but hey? he only has one tomoe in one eye so it aint that great when sasuke got his he had 2 in one eye and 1 in the other... So why not harry too? They say the Sharingan is activated when the body and mind is under a lot of stress Sasuke got it from batteling Haku and Harry from fighting a huge assed snake ^^.

Please Review its all i ask in return!

Xnnmx


	4. Chapter Three

……_**:::: Unleashed Heir ::::……**_

**Previously on Unleashed Heir…**

_Everyone one in the Great Hall watched as Black kickass flame like tattoo's started running up and down Harrys right arm all the way to his face, it stopped half way. Staying on the right side of his face and leaving his left side un-tattooed…_

_Everyone was so hypnotized watching the flaming like tattoos spread along Harry's body, that they didn't see his right eye turn blood red, with one black tomoe spinning around slowly but surely gaining speed…_

_Unleashed Heir: Chapter Three_

Harry or Sasuke? Or was it both? Oh well, either way Harry stood in the center of the lanky dark chamber known as the Chamber of secrets. His current predictiment? He came within the Chamber to save Ron's baby sister, Ginny from getting killed within said chamber…

He got in a brutal fight with a Basilisk or Modified snake summon as Sasuke corrected him or was it he himself that corrected himself? Bah! It was so confusing being two people at once!

'_Once I finished with this wrenched person…And Snake I shall organize my memories and make sure I now who I am…'_ Harry thought to himself as he somersaulted backwards to safety as the Snake Summon lunged at him once more…

It had been over Thirty minutes already since he had partly activated his Sharingan and Curse seal. Sasuke had told him that when he had received his own Curse seal he was knocked out for quite awhile, Orochimaru had later explained him that the Curse seal had knocked him out because it needed to settle and spread itself threw him.

Sasuke had once again concluded that because he and Harry were Merging, Harry wouldn't have to let it spread seeing as thou Sasuke still had a part of his Demonic Curse Seal in his blood and DNA which was now Harry's blood and DNA.

Back to the battle at hand, Harry was beginning to tire himself out**(*1)**…He had awaked only some but not much of his Chakra which he concluded himself that may be a stronger version of Magic.

Having activated his Sharingan and Curse seal and using the little Chakra he had was very tiring.

'_I better end this now, I'll use one final move and be gone with this blasted Snake'_ Harry thought to himself as he searched his and Sasuke's mind for any jutsu's he could use, the merging wasn't complete so it would take time before he could just know all of Sasuke's jutsu's.

'_Hmm this looks interesting…'_ Harry thought to himself as he steadied his ground and looked towards the Snake summon that was advancing towards him at a fast pace although it was slower then what it was at the begging of there Fight.

The Snake lunged with its mouth wide open once again, intending to swallow Harry whole.

But alas, it wasn't to be...

"Chidori Nagashi!" Harry bellowed as he wiped out the sword of Gryffindor and thrust it towards the advancing snake, Suddenly the sound of millions upon millions of chirping birds reached the ears of all the current viewer's…

Tom riddle.

And all the people currently in the Great Hall.

Pure white and deadly looking lightning shot out of his sword and all around his person not effecting him in the slightest, the lightning crawled up the sword and around the Chamber…Till it found it's target…The Snake…**(*2)**

The Snake found it's self unable to move long before the Sword reached it, the Lightning seemed to have paralyzed it and made it unable to continue on it's advance towards Harry.

'KKKKKKKYYYYAAAGGGAAAAAHHH!'

The sword of Gryffindor found it's self thrusted in the roof of the Snake's mouth, as it Shrieked and gurgled to its very own end…White hot lightning hurt…A lot.

'Buhmp!~'**(*3)**

The snake landed once again on the wet sewer floor, and it would never get back up again.

Harry took sharp intakes of the not so fresh sewer like air within his lungs as he tried not to faint from Chakra exhaustions.

'_That took a lot out of me…I still don't have enough Chakra to use all my Jutsu like I used too.' _Harry thought to himself as he fell to his hands and knee's trying to steady his hurting head.

"Impossible! H-how! You defeated the beast of Slytherin! Lord Salazar, my ancestor's Basilisk! How could you be capable of such a feat! You are but human! My ancestor was the best, greatest man alive! I will kill you Harry James Potter!" Tom riddle bellowed across the Chamber as he looked at the crumpled heap that was his Basilisk.

"Do you have any last words…Potter" Tom asked back to his gentle and caring/cold type of voice, as he picked up Harry's wand from the ground and aiming it at the still body of Harry.

'_He thinks he was won already he thinks the Snake did it's purpose of weakening me, now he is going to try and kill me…This guy has personality issue's I'm telling ya'_ Harry thought to himself as he slowly got back to his feet, Sword still in his hand.

"Yeah, I do have something to tell you…My Ancestor is way better then yours Voldie!" Harry shot back while snickering at his own hidden joke.

"Why yo--…" Before Tom could finish his little hissy fit, Harry had other idea's.

Throwing Gryffindor's sword high into the air and giving it a nice and sharp Tai-Jutsu left side kick, Harry watched in satisfaction as the sword flew threw the air, and stabbed itself right threw the Sewer like floor...But it wasn't the only thing it stabbed itself threw… **(*4)**

"GGYYAAAHHHH!! NOO! T-THE BOOK!" Tom screamed as he suddenly started to break into light particle's and disappear.

Once Tom was completely gone Harry finally let himself do what he had wanted to do since forty minutes ago…Faint

'Thump'

Harry laid on the Floor a small smirk of victory was placed on his bloody lips as he slept.

Ginny who was out cold threw all of this seemed to start waking up at that very moment.

As she settled herself onto her elbows and looked around the Half destroyed Chamber only one word/sound could come out of her small child like lips.

"Huh?"

* * *

(*1): Harry is curently using the power of the Curse Seal to stay up and using its Chakra but only a little as support for his own little well of blue chakra ^^

(*2): Okay i know it was hard for Sasuke to master the Chidori and it must have been much harder for Chidori Nagashi but i found that Jutsu so fitting for the situation and seeing as thou Sasuke mastered it so did Harry in a way...All Harry really needs is the physical body to use more complex Jutsu and Taijutsu moves!

(*3): Sound effects will be presented like that.

(*4): Yeah like in *2 all he really needs is body training to get a hand of agility for Taijutsu but his mind is already set on it thanks to sasuke so he can do a simple kick and have nice aime and he even has the Sharingan activated at the moment so it should be all good.

Next Chappie will be out once you guys answerer the questions i put in the old Unleashed heir incase u havent been one of my old Unleashed heir fans here r the questions again...

Here r the questions i have for you my fans!

....................

1st: Bad or Good Dumboldore? As in Manupulative or good as in looking out for Harry?

2nd: Should Harry have an Animagus form? If yes then don't tell me what to put cuz i already have one in mind and no its nothing you would never have seen or  
heard of before! It will be a very bad boy kick ass kinda form!

3rd: Hermione/Ron bashing? If so say yes if u want to keep Hermione good and Ron bad maybe the opposite? just say so!

4th: Do you want Harry Uchiha to be a kinda nice guy cool and populer your avrage teen? Or...A cold and badboy teen who keeps to himself and protects his  
friends and family as one Naruto Namikaze would in honor of his 'Brother'? Oh and heads up he will have a Fan Club ya know fan girls and all ^^ ( Don't  
Forget that this is Harry + Sasuke becoming one! so if u mix a shy but brave boy with a Ravange crazed and blunt boy like Sasuke u will kinda get a ' Don't gimme  
any of that shit, before i stuff it down your throat' kinda teen aint ya? He will mostly stay to himself.

5th: Chakra element? Katon (Fire) or Fuuton ( Wind)? Keep in mind every Uchiha has Katon Element.

------------------------

Please PM or review me the answer! and please review and tell me what u like and dislike from my story and flames r welcome aslong as they help me in the long run!

REVIEW!

XNNMX!


	5. Chapter Four

……_**:::: Unleashed Heir ::::……**_

**Previously on Unleashed Heir…**

_Once Tom was completely gone Harry finally let himself do what he had wanted to do since forty minutes ago…Faint_

'_Thump'_

_Harry lay on the Floor a small smirk of victory was placed on his bloody lips as he slept._

_Ginny who was out cold threw all of this seemed to start waking up at that very moment._

_As she settled herself onto her elbows and looked around the Half destroyed Chamber only one word/sound could come out of her small child like lips._

"_Huh?"_

_Unleashed Heir: Chapter Four_

A pair of odd matched eyes snapped open, the figure who's eyes belonged to them quickly sat up straight and surveyed it's surroundings with the grace of a Cat.

Before comically clutching its head and falling back down on the warm Mattress which belonged to the Schools infirmary. Harry continued nursing his aching head with delicate care, as he tried to remember where he was or since when he was here.

'_The school infirmary huh? Ouch… Thinking doesn't help much.' _Harry mentally groaned as he made himself more comfortable in his 'bed'.

He just laid there for a few moments thinking about what had happened before he ended up in the Infirmary. He rolled his head to the right and noticed a bunch of gifts and cards on the night stand.

He outstretched his arm attempting to get the nearest gift, but the sound of footsteps made him think otherwise. Quickly retracting his hand and arm back and pretending to be sleeping he started eavesdropping on the conversion he could hear.

"-es, it would be a good idea." The so called 'wise' and certainly old voice Albus Dumbledore rang threw the Infirmary halls as his slow and steady steps approached Harry's bed.

"But Albus, are you sure this is wise? I must admit those strange and powerful abilities Mr. Potter seemed to have inherited are certainly wonderful, and yet dangerous…But to do what you are suggesting…." Professor McGonagall's voice rang out sounding quite distressed and panicked.

"My word is and shall always be final, it is officially declared…By the time wakes up…He shall have his 'Abilities' sealed…" The old coot's words echoed of the infirmary walls, nearly shattering Harrys ears as his fist clenched.

"But Albus! This is...is…Are you really sure you want to seal these abilities?! They could help him in the long run! This is only his second year at Hogwarts and he has faced of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Two times already! Barely able to survive!" McGonagall raged looking straight at the old headmaster.

Harry tried to strain his hearing as much as possible, but alas all he could hear was quite muttering.

'_**THUMP'**_

Harrys half closed eyes snapped open from the sudden noise. He Harry Potter may not have known what that sound was, but an experienced fighter such as Sasuke Uchiha did…

Quickly springing up to his feet, Harry jumped onto the edge of bed allowing his feet to glide onto the bed railing post. And he stood there as still as a statue, hunched over like some sort of Gargoyle…

His eyes widened as he saw the still and stiff form of McGonagall on the floor, he body glowing lightly from the recent spell that had knocked her off her feet.

"Ah! Harry my dea-" Whatever it was that the unmasked Headmaster was going to sprout out was cut off as Harry decided to beat him to it.

"Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Yourself Headmaster, but it seems that I have unmasked the True Albus Dumbledore…I'll shall be seeing you…For know." Harry stated his eyes cold and hard as he gave an exaggerated bow to the Headmaster. Before simply vanishing in thin air…

Albus stood there for a few moments trying to process what had just happened.

"Oh dear…"

_**((~~~~With Harry~~~~))**_

Harry took his time to walk passed the 'Oh-So-Great-And-Magical-Headmaster' under his Genjutsu, it was a very simple Genjutsu which didn't cost much Chakra, if any Shinobi would have been around they would have noticed it straight away. But seeing as though there was only a Magical old fart then there was nothing to worry about.

'_He can't sense Chakra, only magical proprieties…' _Harry thought to himself with a small grin, as he opened up the Huge Double Oaken Doors of The Great Hall.

'_Hmm seems to be around Dinner time, oh well this makes things much easier for me…Best stay hidden I don't want them to see me in Infirmary garb.' _Harry thought to himself as he walked up to the Staff table which was filled with chattering teachers and pupils who were in his way as he walked.

Coming to a halt in front of The Headmaster's seat, he said in a quite yet load voice;

"Silence…"

Needless to say all the students stopped talking and teachers pulled out there wands looking for the form of who the voice could have belonged too.

"I just thought that I should warn you all…Staff included…That your Precious Headmaster isn't who he seems to be, Ja ne!" Harry warned as he put a little chakra to his feet and started to casually walk up the walls of the Great Hall, completely ignoring the students who were starting to scream and shout like headless chickens.

'_**SMASH'**_

All students and staff alike looked up to the right of the Great Hall to see one of the Finely decorated Windows to be completely destroyed, but if you tilted your head a little you would probably be able to make out the form of a small boy…

_**((~~~With Harry~~~))**_

'_I guess it's finally time to get some Training done…Konoha…Here I come.' _Harry commented to himself as he allowed the wind to steak past him as he fell out of the school grounds and towards the lake at the bottom.

Harry decided against using Shinobi ways of traveling faster towards Konoha, he just recently got out of the Infirmary and had little Chakra that he might need for later use.

So he allowed himself to splash into the lake and started swimming towards his destination…

'_Two years should be enough…'_


End file.
